deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Kamek vs. Twilight Sparkle/@comment-37428813-20181208225657/@comment-32507967-20190216224500
You seem like a cool guy, so let me further explain my points. 1. They created the literal rules for the series - a series I'm making fan-made content for. If this were a simple VS Debate, it'd be different. But It's not. It's a Death Battle. So I'm using Death Battle Rules. Kamek losing to Mario says more about Mario than it does about Kamek - and Mario is CERTAINLY magical. The dude has as many superpowers as Wolverine, and a boatload of power-ups, and has been able to resist many of Kamek's spells. There's a point in the comics where Kamek turns an army of Toads into stone and they stay that way forever. They're just statues. For eternity. Then he hits Mario, Mario turns to stone - and then just...breaks out of it, unaffected. He was just...immune. That's not something Twilight had ever done before the Movie. 2. Twilight could only perform that spell infinitely so long as she had that magical scroll. The whole climax of the episode is Starlight threatening to destroy the scroll so that Twilight couldn't keep performing the spell. And she's definietly run out of magical power and collapsed before - sometimes mid-spell. And calling someone a god doesn't make them more powerful than they are. Take Kami, from Dragon Ball. He's a god. But he, by his own admission, can't compare to Raditz, who can't compare to Nappa, who can't compare to Vegeta, who, at that point, could barely destroy a planet. Clearly, being a god did not make Kami ridiculously powerful. Now, if we were to take Twilight after she'd mastered all of her potential, the fight would've probably gone to her. Heck, it's possible it might go to her if we used modern Twilight. But at the time this was written, this was the accurate result. 3. I mean...it's in the name. 4. Non-canon material is treated as supporting evidence. "In the games, he can't be harmed by magic-based power-ups. Huh, that's weird. Maybe they explain it in the expanded universe. Oh, in the comics, it's shown that he's outright immune to most kinds of magic. That supports and explains what happens in the games, so we'll assume that's true." See? Supporting evidence. 5. Dreamy Bowser...wasn't a dream. It was a literal transformation. In fact, there IS a dream world in the game he appears in, but Dreamy Bowser HIMSELF is in the real world. It's just a name. 6. I have no idea what evidence you have for Twilight having more power than anyone can imagine, because she's shown her power off consistently, and that power has failed many times. Also, to put Bowser's IQ of 9,800 into perspective, Albert Einstein, one of the smartest men in the history of the planet, whose work has literally redefined everything we know about space, time, movement, and reality itself, had an IQ of 160. So Bowser is more than sixty times smarter than a man who changed mankind's view of reality for centuries to come. Twilight's bright, but NOWHERE NEAR that level. Again, you seem like a cool guy, and if you want to stop debating this, I'm totally fine with that. I don't want to come off as insulting. Sometimes heroes aren't as physically powerful as we want them to be. That doesn't make them worse characters, or any less important. Twilight can lose all the battles in the world, but that doesn't change what she stands for, or what she means to you. If she won all those battles, it wouldn't change anything, either. Because that's not what she's supposed to represent. And for the record, I went through a bunch of potential Twilight opponents before landing on Kamek. Spyro, Hermione, and Joka were just some of them. I scrapped all of those fights because Twilight just stomped so hard. In most cases, she was faster and tougher, had a way bigger arsenal of spells, and could just one-shot any of them with a simple transmogrification spell. Kamek was one of the few really good matchups that I found. And it just so happened that he won. I had fun debating, and if you're ready to stop, I 100% would like to leave as friends rather than enemies.